


Avenger Baby # 9

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [84]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers team - Freeform, Baby, Birth, Children, Cousins, Familes, Family, Gen, Kids, Parenthood, Parents, parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor become parents again, it's a long day and Tony misplaces two Avenger-children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger Baby # 9

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed. Mistakes are all my own, apologies.  
> Avengers belong to Marvel, I can only claim to own the OCs
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis, and Cecelia.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob, and Oliver.  
> Thor & Jane have Emmett.
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 13, Elijah & Henry are 10, Jacob is 9, Oliver & Alexis are 5, Emmett & Cecelia are 4, Pepper is 7 months pregnant and Natasha is 3 months pregnant**  
> (Children listed from oldest to youngest)

Jane’s due date was the 20th December, so as it approached; she had to deal with a very hyper son, three excited nieces and four giddy nephews who all couldn't wait for Christmas. Not to mention the fact that, for the first time; all three women who lived in the tower were pregnant at the same time, and emotions were running high. 

Natasha was in her first trimester and still felt ill a lot of the time, Pepper was still panicking about every little detail; despite the fact she’d now reached seven months and had been assured everything was fine, and Jane was once again **huge.**

The weather wasn’t great and everyone was quietly concerned that it’d get worse, the last thing Jane wanted was to end up snowed in and have to give birth at home like Natasha had with the boys. But luckily for Jane the snow died down a little and remained light that year. 

Jane woke up at 2am on the morning of her due date with an uncomfortable tightening in her abdomen; at 4.30 when they’d gotten progressively worse she woke Thor. He was thrilled, Jane laughed to herself wondering who was more excitable; Thor with the prospect of having another baby, or Emmett about Christmas. 

Thor went to the hospital with his wife, dropping Emmett off with Clint and Natasha on the way.  
After breakfast the whole team and their ever-growing families made their way to the hospital, it hopefully wouldn’t be too much longer until Emmett could meet his baby brother or sister. 

While they were at the hospital Natasha dragged Clint off to get a bullet wound looked at; it was a few weeks old and Natasha was sure it was infected, but Clint was almost as stubborn as his wife and had thus far avoided getting it looked at. Tony, Steve and Bruce promised to watch the kids (all eight of them) while Pepper attended some last minute emergency at SI. 

Clint made his way back down the hallway to check on the guys, eight kids were not easy to handle, and he almost dreaded the thought that in approximately six months there would be a total of 11 children causing havoc throughout the tower. 

“Erm Tony?" 

“What is it Clint?” he asked, almost too preoccupied discussing Elijah’s science fair project with him to really notice what he was saying 

“Why are there only six children here? When we left you there were eight” 

“What? No, you must be wrong...” he glanced up, quickly counting the children; Evie was sat reading, Henry was playing snap with Jacob, and Oliver and Alexis were playing some made up game with Steve. “They must be with Bruce” 

“Who must be with me?” Bruce asked, appearing behind him with several cups of coffee 

“We’re down two kids, do you have them?” 

“Do I look like I have them?” 

“Dammit!” 

“Whos missing?” Steve asked, overhearing their conversation 

“Cecelia and Emmett aren’t here” Clint told him 

“Well it would be one of _yours_ ” Tony replied 

“ _You_ were supposed to be watching them!” 

"Why me?! Why not Steve?"

"No, don't try and blame me! I had Evelyn, Alexis and Oliver, Bruce was in charge of Elijah, Henry and Jacob, you were supposed to be watching Cece and Emmett!" 

“There’s too many!” Tony decided 

“Tasha will be back in a minute, she’s going to kill you” 

“Right heres the plan” Steve began quickly, taking on his role as leader easily; “Me and Evie will check this floor, Bruce you take Henry and Jacob too look upstairs, Clint you and Elijah take downstairs, and Tony; you stay here, watch Alexis and Oliver, and you can inform Natasha Romanoff that you lost her daughter, followed by telling Thor you lost his son” 

"Wait wait wait, that’s not fair!” 

“If it makes you feel any better, you probably won’t have to tell Thor, Tasha will kill you before that” Clint told him, gesturing for Elijah to come with him to try and find the missing kids 

Pepper arrived back from SI, closely followed by Natasha who rejoined Tony in the waiting room. He was acutely aware than even on a good day she did not take kindly to someone misplacing her children, but this was a pregnant Natasha with out of control hormones and the missing child happened to be her youngest; he knew she would not take kindly to the news and wished profusely he had his Iron Man suit with him for protection. 

“Where is everyone?” 

“They’re playing hide and go seek Mommy” Alexis told Natasha 

Tony liked that explanation better than the truth 

“In a hospital?” Pepper queried 

Tony shrugged; technically it wasn’t lying if he didn’t actually speak right? 

“Na ah! Daddy lost Emmett and Celia” Oliver ratted him out 

“Tony!” Pepper shouted, hitting him over the back of the head 

“You lost my daughter?” Natasha asked sternly. Tony suspected he would have been knocked to the floor by now if this conversation were taking place in a more private location 

“Lost is so not the right word... I know she’s here... Somewhere... She’s just misplaced...” 

Natasha groaned, she walked off to try and locate her missing child while Pepper followed her, apologizing to the assassin for her husbands idiocy 

“Way to go kiddo” he said, ticking Oliver. He collapsed to the floor giggling and squirming while Alexis laughed. 

*** 

In the delivery room Thor was passed a beautiful baby girl, she had smooth brown hair and big brown eyes. He sat on the bed beside Jane “She’s perfect” he told her, and they both smiled 

“Now we need a name” 

“I believe it is your turn to choose” Thor told Jane, kissing her cheek while they both stared at their daughter 

“Okay, you choose the middle name then?”  
It was a _lonnngg_ discussion, but they finally agreed on a name fit for an Asgardian princess, who would mostly be raised on Earth. 

*** 

Tony was beginning to panic; they hadn’t found the kids yet and he knew Thor would be out soon to take his son to meet the baby. Not to mention the fact Natasha was probably using all this time to come up with inventive and painful ways to injure him. 

Pepper rejoined him, she had back ache and was tired. She was also concerned she was slowing Natasha down. 

“Uncle Tony” 

“What is it Lexie?” 

“Oliver says that’s a camera, like JARVIS, is he right?” she asked, pointing up to the ceiling where the security camera was located 

“Its not quite like JARVIS, but yeah...” 

“Can’t you ask it where Cecelia and Emmett are? That’s what Oliver does when he cheats at hide and go seek” 

Tony stared at her for a second, in disbelief that a five year old had come with a solution where he hadn’t, he’d been too preoccupied working out ways to avoid Natasha and Thor for the rest of his life.... 

He kissed Alexis on the head before turning to Pepper grinning 

“I’ll be right back!” 

She nodded, almost too preoccupied with Oliver to have paid any attention to what Tony was up to now. 

*** 

Natasha had run into Steve and Evie on her searches, they’d had as much luck as her. 

“This is so unlike Cecelia and Emmett, they never normally go off on their own” Steve mused aloud 

“No, it’s more like Lexie and Oliver to disappear,,,” Natasha agreed as they searched the children’s ward. 

*** 

Tony watched the security footage with the guard to try and trace the kids location, he was beginning to panic; if they’d been taken by someone rather than wandering off he’d never forgive himself. 

He watched on the small fuzzy screen how Cecelia and Emmett played catch with her stuffed dolphin Ryba, Emmett threw it too hard, Cecelia missed and chased it down the hallway, he followed and they continued to run. It turned into a game of chase, until they both tired, they slowed and walked hand in hand until they reached the end of the hallway. They seemed to stop and discuss something for a minute before boarding the elevator 

“Where did they go from there?” Tony asked hurriedly, glad he’d have their location soon 

“Erm... That elevator broke down between floors four and five about an hour ago” 

“Wait, so they’re trapped in there?! Why has no gone to get them out?!” Tony could tell he was starting to show his anger as the security guard slid his chair back a few inches 

“We didn’t think anyone was in there. No one pressed the panic button” 

“They probably can’t reach the bloody panic button!” Tony shouted 

Tony called everyone to let them know he knew where they were, Pepper had explained to Thor that Emmett was ‘elsewhere’ at the moment but would be back ‘soon’. He accepted the flimsy information easier than she’d expected, happy to return to his wife and daughter, but Pepper suspected Jane wouldn’t be quite so easily pacified as her husband. 

They had to call out the fire brigade to get to the kids, as much as Tony just wanted to blast through the wall, no one else would let him. They repelled down the elevator shaft from the fifth floor and opened the hatch to find two small children huddled together in the corner.  
When they were finally free Cecelia threw herself into Natasha’s arms and hung on for dear life; “I’m sorry Mommy, we were trying to find you and Daddy to help you make Daddy feel better!” she explained quietly as Clint kissed her forehead. 

Emmett settled silently in Steve’s arms. 

“You okay bud?” 

“I was scared” 

“You’re safe now” 

The young boy smiled up at Steve; “Is Celia okay?” he asked, frantically looking round for his younger cousin 

“Why don’t you ask her?” Steve said, positioning himself so Emmett could see Natasha approaching, Cecelia’s arms still securely wrapped round her neck 

“You okay?” he repeated to his cousin 

“Yes thank you. I’m sorry Emmett. It was a bad idea. I should have listened to you” 

“It’s not your fault the elbavator broke” 

Cecelia smiled and leaned over to hug Emmett, Natasha kissed her nephew, thankful her daughter hadn’t been on her own when she'd decided to wonder round the enormous 375 room hospital (she had counted) 

“Hey Emmett, guess what!” Evie told him, “You have a baby sister!” 

“Can I see her?” he asked excitedly, scrambling down from Steve’s arms 

“Me too?” Cecelia added, though she didn’t move from Natasha’s grip. 

As they made their way back towards Jane’s room Natasha hit Tony gently in the arm; he smiled as he knew it was her way of silent;y thanking him, if she’d wanted to; she could have easily hurt him. 

The whole team, Pepper and the kids filled Jane’s hospital room, and Darcy arrived after catching her flight. Thor proudly introduced his daughter to them; “Lucinda Frigga Odinson; the latest princess of Asgard” 

“Jane she looks just like you!” Pepper commented as she was passed the baby. Lucinda was another big baby, not quite as big as Emmett had been but with Pepper’s swollen abdomen in the way she found it difficult to comfortably hold her, so she passed her over to Clint. Natasha smiled knowingly, having had the exact same problem when Emmett was born. 

Emmett climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to his mother 

“And what’d you get up to today my little Prince?” she asked him, brushing his blond hair from his face 

“Me and Celia got stuck in the elbavator when it broked” 

“Elbavator?” she questioned 

“Elevator” Evie explained from the foot of the bed, where she was having her turn holding the baby 

“The firemen came to save us! I was really brave like Daddy” he told her proudly 

“I bet you were” she told him, watching as his eyes flickered shut and he started gently snoring. Cecelia had gone limp in Natasha’s arms as she too had fallen asleep; it had certainly been an exhausting day. 


End file.
